The Prison of Yubicix
by MorganInYourFace
Summary: An adventure that the Doctor goes on with Ellie Daniels(OC), into a prison in 1789, that shouldn't exist. It has technology far to advanced for its time, and harboring something very, very bad.


The Doctor once again was up to no good. Well, he was the good inside of the not good, as usual. Once again he travels by himself, drowning in the guilt of another lost companion. Punching some random buttons and pulling some levers, taking suggestions from the TARDIS, to where he can drown himself in trouble. Maybe a go at saving the world will make him feel better.

Do I even deserve to feel better? He thought to himself, the TARDIS in his head whirring at him. Even after near 1000 of traveling with this TARDIS, one that he stole mind you, she still thought he was the greatest man. She found for his mood, that was down in the dumps to put it lightly, this was the perfect place. "The perfect place?" He said aloud to himself in wonder, what would be considered perfect. He seen everything, hasn't he?

He swung around the console, already loosing himself in the mystery, and skipped down the steps. He grabbed his coat and swung open the door. His eyes widened, as he stared at the building in front of him. He slightly snickered to himself as he shut the door of the TARDIS. He was astonished of what the TARDIS thought as perfect, he stood at the outside fence of a prison, the year seemed to be in the 1700's. He could tell the time that he was in, but at this point, he could not tell the place. Maybe it was... Nope no guess. It seemed to be Earth, but that is as far as his knowledge went.

The Doctor sat outside his blue box thinking, trying to see if he could make a clever guess where he was before he asked the TARDIS. Right in the middle of his thought process, someone from inside the gates, called out to him.

"Whats a man in a phone box doing here?" Called a female voice, but she didn't look like she belonged here, as she wasn't dressed as a prison guard nor a prisoner. Her outfit seemed to be very... 51st century, if he had to guess. That guess because the 51st century dresses very 21st century as the fad, but more rustic. Basically, she want wearing much clothes to be in the 1700's. All she wore was a simple vest and jean skirt, and was down right covered in soot from smoke. So covered in it that her hair seemed to be black. Though hiding under the black was a lovely blond.

That's when he noticed the thing on her wrist, "What is a girl like you doing in a prison with a vortex manipulator." Looking down at the small machinery on he wrist, she quickly put it behind her back in a daft way.

"Looks like where both out of place, since this year is 1789, too early for you to have a phone box." She smirked at him. This girl peaked his interest to why she was in prison of all places, he walked over to the tall fence. He went to place his hands on the fence. "Wait! Don't-" He placed his hands on the fence, giving him a shock that sent him flying back. He world sifted as he flew back, then shifted once again, when he slammed into the dirt.

"How-!" He groaned as he lay on the ground, the world spinning around him-well, more than usual.

"Yeah, that's what I was wondering. The fence is electrically charged-" She started.

"I know." He groaned again, interrupting her.

"-about 200 years before it should be. I am... investigating." She finished. An investigator, well, she obviously wasn't going to do a good job, that's why the TARDIS sent him here. Maybe she was a fine investigator, and that's why the TARDIS chose her.

He pointed to the wrist she was trying to hide, "Then your a time agent then?"

"About that... The Vortex Manipulator... Its kinda, borrowed." She looked away sheepishly, when he slumped his shoulders in a kind of grown up disapproval. "I mean, they were throwing it out because of malfunctions, so I took it upon my self to find it a new home. I fixed it up, and here I am."

She removed her hand from behind her, now having no reason to hide the stolen item. "So you fixed it then?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah! Oi, just 'cause I'm a girl-" She looked down at her wrist to where he was looking, and saw that there was smoke coming out from holes that where melting in it. She shrieked and began to wibble it off her wrist as fast as she could, the Doctor was trying hard to suppress a laugh. As soon as she kicked it to the ground, it erupted. "OH! That is NOT supposed to happen. That metal! It survives nuclear bombs!"

"Yeah, but when its out of commission, its out of commission, there is no fixing it." He said still smirking at her.

"You-" She stopped, pointing a finger at him she stuttered to find the right thing to say, but just ended the thought in, "-Hush."

"If you want me to hush, I can just go, in my time machine, and leave you here." He joked, walking back to the TARDIS.

"I know you wont leave." She said with such confidence, making him turn on his heels. "Not because of me. You want to know whats going on here as much as I do. Its not just the electricity, this whole place is too far advanced." She took a moment to collect some information to present. "Plus, the place has inmates, but I don't think that's what they are trying to keep in. I think there are far, far worse things here." With that she knew that she had him, he started to make steps towards her again, his face twisted with thought. "I'm pretty sure that this whole base... I don't really know, its hard to explain, I just have a feeling..."

"Feelings are usually a good sign... But that feeling might be a vortex sickness from your dirty vortex manipulator travel." He teased her further. She tried to play unamused, but a smile twitched at her lips.

"I'll take that as a lets party?"

"Fine then, lets party."


End file.
